


In His Head

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: Vegeta is misunderstood. He really is a nice person, but it is hard to make a good impression when your face is angry and you can't figure out how to talk to people...





	In His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just call this crack... I ignore some pretty huge chunks of canon and character. But here we are. This is a one off, and we move quickly through the time between when Bulma invites Vegeta to move in until he leaves Earth. 
> 
> This was inspired by a conversation with Blacksheep115 and Scarletraven1001
> 
> This was written quickly and unbeta'd
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The woman is prattling on about birds, and being special, and there is no use to what she is saying, so I pipe up and tell them how to get Kakarot back. The woman says she is impressed with me. Why would she say that though? It’s only what any good person would do. I have been in fucking slavery for so long, I dont know how to interact with people anymore. Hell when the bald one spoke to me on Namek, I found myself shaking with nerves, unsure of the right thing to say. How does one act when for so long they have been regarded with only negativity and torture their entire lives and then all of a sudden there are people around wanting… Friendships? Camaraderie? To help? Shit even Nappa and Raditz were only out for themselves, and if they hadn’t died on Earth they would make sure that Frieza would have rained hellfire on the denizens of this backwater planet. 

I can feel my eyebrows knit together, teeth clench as the small one, Kakarots spawn… what was his name? Comes over and begins to talk, thanking me for the information. I stand stock still, hoping to not show the turmoil my brain is in. My arms are crossed protectively across my chest shielding me from this unfamiliar place and people. Then the brat laughs at me and pokes his hand forwards. I don’t understand their customs but it feels like this puny brat is mocking his prince. I am not sure about it, and don’t want to chance the slight, so I swat his hand away and say something mean. Maybe then he will react in some way that shows me how these people actually view me. They all look at me in shock, perhaps this was not the right course of action. 

Well, all of them except _her_. She is still there boisterously bobbing about all blue hair and big white smiles. She is talking to the Namekians, but I am more concerned with what my new plans are. What does one do when they are freed from tyranny finally? What does one do when they are associated with the most tyrannical ruler to ever hold power? How do you convince the general populace that you are not evil? Especially when you look like me?

I can’t help my small and packed build. Decades of malnutrition have actually made me smaller than an average Saiyan, not that there are any Saiyans left anyway. My scowl is imprinted from birth, a defense mechanism to fend off those who would use the naivety of youth and happiness as a weapon. My brows are heavy and sit low on my face, like all those with royal blood. 

Maybe what I need to do is to let the chaos of the post-Frieza universe die down before I make my escape. Surely people would have forgotten the atrocities I was forced to commit after a short reprieve. Then maybe I can travel and do freelance mercenary work. It would be nice to travel to where Vegeta-sei once stood and pay my respects to my race. 

The woman has turned around to me and begins to yell at me. She points out the fact that I have no purpose or money in front of the brat and all the Namekians. She knows how beautiful she is, and makes a lewd comment about not trying to seduce her. I can not believe a woman would say something so vulgar in front of other people, especially to someone like me, and I tell her as much.  
Weeks pass and I stay to myself. The earthlings mostly ignore me, the Namekians turn and walk a different direction when they see me coming. I can’t say I blame any of them, I try to offer wisdom, but my lack of eloquence mixed with my angry looking face scare people off. The only ones who seem to not care are the woman and her family. 

Her mother understands me wholly. She looks past my angry face, and words and sees the real meaning behind my actions. I find myself sitting in the kitchen getting fat eating sweets and drinking bitter sludge just to be near someone who gets me. One day not far back, I noticed Mori trying to hit the tiny ball into the tiny hole and I offered him advise on his technique. Granted, it came out as yelling - I am not used to this “helping people” but dammit I am trying. The blond woman knew I was upset and introduced me to Ben and Jerry’s. I don’t know who they are but their frozen treat made me forget my failure for a few moments. 

The blue haired woman keeps talking to me. She finds reasons to touch me and be close. I know her partner, scarface is dead and while I think she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I know she will wish him back. I do not want to live the disappointment of losing something that was never truly mine to begin with, so I push her away. Over and over again. 

Tomorrow is the day the dragonballs can be used again, and there is excitement and electricity in the air. No one can sleep. I train until my muscles feel as if they are going to slough off my bones. I cautiously meander through the compound trying to not bring attention to myself. My stomach is angry with me and screaming to be filled so I move to the kitchen. 

I forget why I went in there when I see her sitting at the counter, a complete contradiction vulgar and proper all at the same time. She is in the tightest, thinnest tank top… braless and I can see everything she is offering. Her long legs are twisted over each other like a pretzel and her feet are perched dantily on the stool rung. She catches me looking at her, I try to avert my eyes, but I catch pink on her face. 

My mind is racing a million miles and minute, I am trying to force my legs to move. I need to get out of here. It is all of a sudden too hot, and she is hopping off the stool. Her hips sway as she stalks towards me. She is a lioness and I am the antelope that is stalled with fear. 

She stands so close to me I can feel her breath on my skin. She reachers up and touches my chest. Her skin is colder than mine and it freezes me even further. Her hands intwine in my hair and she pressed her lips to mine. She tastes of coffee and cigarettes.

We make love on the kitchen table. I have never felt more alive. Her feet are pressed into the small of my back and she is moaning my name as I spill inside of her. She kisses me deeply and I carry her to her bed where we sleep twinned around each other. 

I wake early and run my fingers through her hair, taking some time to feel what it is like to have her be mine. The silk of her sheets are more luxurious than anything I have ever slept on. Even the sheets in my room are thick flannel. The cool slickness of these remind me of how I do not belong here. How in a few hours this woman will wish her actual man back from the dead and I will once again be looked at like the angry freak they all believe me to be. 

When she wakes up she tries to convince me to come with her and the others to make the wishes. I refuse, but when the sky grows dark, I find myself near enough to see and hear everything. Kakarot refuses to come back, and I see how upset his woman and child are about that. When scarface is wished back, I see how happy and relieved Bulma is that he is back. 

It’s too disappointing. I knew she wasn’t mine, and let myself have her anyway. Now that her earthmate is alive, I can’t be here. Surely I can help by finding Kakarot and dragging his lucky third class ass back home. Maybe I can clear my head in that time too and decide what is best for my future. I sneak away and steal a spaceship. I feel bad about it, but I don’t think it’s fair to stay and complicate her life anymore. For the first time ever, instead of staying and fighting for what I believe in, I run.


End file.
